


Letting go hurts…a lot

by numbika



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Afton totally lost it, Angst, Horror, Kinda, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, making your new family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: "William, please. I can't take this anymore. Please, let's just talk a little bit. Just…just come out, your son needs you! I need you!"The noises stopped inside, and Mrs. Afton backed away from the door."William?" She hadn't noticed that she was starting to crack her tiny hands in worry as the entrance to the basement slid open.William Afton appeared in the doorway. Underneath his eyes, deep black circles were situated. His skin was white as dead."I'm sorry Clara. I was immersed in my work." A smile appeared on his face, but his eyes remained blank





	Letting go hurts…a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of this prompt: https://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts

There was knocking on the door, however answer from the other side wasn’t forthcoming. All she could hear was the busy noises of work. Blunt hammering, grinding and creaking.

"William?"

She knocked again and waited, but didn't get any answer this time either. She pressed her forehead against the cold doorway and closed her eyes.

She was lonely, she felt as if she had been ripped out of the world struggling in vain against the fact that she was drifting away from reality. Every minute seemed like a year, but every day also melted into nothing. She didn't even remember the last time she left the house, the last time she had seen her child smile, or the last time she had seen her husband's proud gaze. It was as if the happy years of the past had happened in another world, and now, she was doomed to live in a nightmare. She didn't know what she must have done, why she deserved her life to turn out like hers. She lost two of her children and it seemed the next thing he will lose is going to be her husband.

She pressed her hand to the door and sighing he started begging, again. She didn't even know if her voice could reach the man.

"William, please. I can't take this anymore. Please, let's just talk a little bit. Just…just come out, your son needs you! I need you!"

The noises stopped inside, and Mrs. Afton backed away from the door.

"William?" She hadn't noticed that she was starting to crack her tiny hands in worry as the entrance to the basement slid open.

William Afton appeared in the doorway. Underneath his eyes, deep black circles were situated. His skin was white as dead.

"I'm sorry Clara. I was immersed in my work." A smile appeared on his face, but his eyes remained blank

"It's okay." She smiled back at him and took a step towards her husband, who in response, backed away.

"Come in, I can finally show you what I was working on. I thought I'd never finish it."

"Don't you want to eat first? I made some roast."

"I said come!"

The woman winced from the tone, her hands clutched each other trembling.

"I am….sorry." He reached out and touched her hand. "I'm so…so sorry, I'm just tired, that’s why I'm acting like that, Come, please, I'm sure you'll like it."

Clara let her husband pull her away. The door closed behind them and the lock slid automatically into its place. When they reached the basement, it felt like the temperature has dropped at least five degrees, and Mrs.Afton rubbed her arms as the cold made her skin crawl.

"I haven't been here since you upgraded your workplace."

They were surrounded by total darkness.

"Really? I never realized." said Afton.

The light suddenly turned on, and blinded Clara for seconds. She had to rub her eyes, and when the image of the room cleared before her sight, it was no longer the cold that made her skin crawl.

There were several blueprints on the walls, beside them strange and unsettling devices hanged from everywhere else. There were countless things that Clara never seen in her life before. She also saw a monitor in one of the corners, its screen showing the picture of the cellar entrance. Mrs. Afton kept her eyes on the monitor for a moment, but as her husband cleared his throat she looked away.

The soul of the place was the two tables in the middle of the room, both were illuminated by huge fluorescent lights. At first she thought the image in front of her reminded her of the operating tables in hospitals from certain movies. Then she found something that was a better match. Morgues, from crime thrillers, she remembered the metal tables where the bodies were examined. One of the tables was even occupied by a humanoid figure.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

The animatronic looked like a ballerina. A closed eyed ballerina that would fit into any girl's room. His snow-white face made an excellent contrast to the place where William painted it, as if she had her makeup on. The ballerina even received a bluish bun that was firmly attached to her head. Only the tutu was missing from the waist, presumably while it was lying down, it was not possible to fit those elements properly.

"_Her_ name is Ballora."

"_It's_…pretty." Clara cleared her throat, but didn’t get any closer to the thing on the table. She was afraid as if it could open her eyes at any time. "Could we go up William? You must be hungry, maybe we could talk."

But he didn't pay any attention to her.

"She'll be able to sing and dance. The music boxes inspired me to create it."

"William..."

"She only needs one thing to be perfect."

"William" she was begging, but she didn't know why. Her voice seemed to reach the man once again.

"I'm sorry, my mind wandered off again." He turned towards his wife with a wide, happy smile on his face. It made her skin crawl, like nothing she seen down here. "I know I wasn't a good husband and a good father."

"It is not-…" 

"I failed, and there is no excuse. It was my fault that we had to mourn our children." William slowly stroked the lifeless animatronic's face. "We should have let them go, and yet."

"I don't understand, William." Clara found it difficult to keep her voice steady.

"**Letting go hurts…**" William's fingers stroked the cold metal. "**...a lot**." He glanced toward his wife, who was leaning back against the wall. "But we don't have to, we never have to let go, Clara. Don't worry."

"You're scaring me, William. Please, let's go upstairs."

"Don't worry." He slowly took a screwdriver from the top of the desk. "It won't hurt."

"William, William, please." She couldn't move. Her brain was in disarray, trying to issue too many commands to her body. It made her froze, completely. Cold sweat ran down her back. "William ..."

"Your song will be beautiful."

The man walked over to her, humming a lullaby.

"William, please. No!"

Her scream didn't get through the iron door.


End file.
